Play Thing
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: The story is set in Episode 200 where Bakura and Yami are in the alleyway after Weevil and Rex try to steal the items...Yami wants to know why Bakura hates him so much but Bakura refuses to tell, telling him that the only way he'll tell is if he wins the game he has planned. Darkshipping


So last night my dad said that we were getting up early at 7, so I went to bed early and this idea came to my mind! I was up all last night, trying to go to sleep and the story kept saying "Write me, write me" and you know when stories tell you to write them...you do it. I have spent all damn day WRITING this thing! But I am very proud of it, so I hope y'all enjoy..

Summary: The story is set in Episode 200 where Bakura and Yami are in the alleyway after Weevil and Rex try to steal the items...Yami wants to know why Bakura hates him so much but Bakura refuses to tell, telling him that the only way he'll tell is if he wins the game he has planned.

I have no idea where this idea came from, but I hope that y'all like it, so enjoy! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then this story would have happened in episode 200 :D.

**Warnings**: Boyxboy sex, you have been warned.

_Play Thing_:

[Yami's POV]:

I sat inside my soul room, in the Millennium Puzzle, staring at the wall ahead of me. Tomorrow I would begin the journey of my past. Yugi would be going to Egypt, that's where the Tablet of the Pharaoh was, they had moved it back to its original place from the Domino Museum.

I was terrified. I couldn't remember anything of my past. It was frustrating! And it wasn't the fact that I didn't remember anything, it was because I didn't know why I didn't remember anything. I've heard of people getting amnesia before, after falling off horses and such, hitting their heads, but me? Why did I lose my memories?

The only thing I could remember about my past was that I was an ancient Pharaoh from Egypt. I lived 5,000 years ago and fought a great evil to save the world and somehow my spirit was sealed within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years until Yugi solved it.

Yugi and I, we had been through so much together, he didn't trust me at first, not that I could really blame him I did try to win in Duelist Kingdom against Seto Kaiba when he threatened to end his life by standing on the ledge of Pegasus' castle. I wanted to help Yugi and if Kaiba was in my way, so be it.

Yugi and I grew close, we fought endless battles along with our friends: Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They were always there for eachother, looking out for one another, it was nice to have such good friends. They welcomed me with open arms, accepted me as their friend and were willing to do anything and everything for me.

I was going to miss them...

Suddenly, I heard something, I sat up, listening. Yugi was awake. I wonder why? I concentrated, looking through the Puzzle. Yugi was running out of the Game Shop and out the door. Where was he headed? I continued watching, he was chasing someone. Yugi stopped suddenly, the rain poured.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

Who was Yugi talking to? I saw a figure in the distance, but I couldn't make out who it was. They turned around.

"Bakura!" Yugi gasped.

"Guess again." Bakura said.

The Evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring! I started to take over, but then I remembered, Yugi was old enough to handle his own. If he needed me, he'd ask for my help. I sat on the stairs, keeping an eye out, listening to what they were saying.

"What did you do to them, Bakura?!" Yugi cried.

"These two deliquents got exactly what they deserved, so I sent them to the Shadow Realm." the spirit replied.

"You sent them to the Shadow Realm?!" Yugi gasped.

The Spirit of the Ring narrowed his eyes at Yugi. "You should be showing a little more gratitude, after all, I did return your belongings." he said as he threw the bag toward Yugi. Yugi caught it, kneeling down, he opened the bag, everything was there...

"Well, almost, everything." the spirit said.

Yugi stood up, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked.

"There was one item I wasn't ready to part with quite yet." the spirit said, holding the Ring out. "After all, this did belong to me at one time."

"Give it back!" Yugi demanded. "The Millennium Items belong together!"

"Eventually they will be, so why don't you gather the other items and stop pestering me?" the spirit said. "I'll give it back when the time is right, after all, we do share a common goal. We both want all seven Millennium items returned to their resting place within the Millennium Stone."

"I don't trust you!" Yugi shouted. "And I never will! I'm gathering the Millennium items to help the Pharaoh save the world from destruction!"

"And I gather you think I have a different goal in mind?" the spirit said. "Believe whatever you wish! But let me remind you, that I know things about the past that your Pharaoh friend seems to have forgotten."

"Oh yeah, and what kind of things?" Yugi asked.

"I know that when all seven items are placed on the Millennium Stone, a doorway to the world beyond will open." the spirit said.

"A doorway?" Yugi gasped, looking down at the Puzzle, "Are you telling me when this doorway is opened, the Pharaoh will be set free?" Yugi asked, looking back up at the spirit.

"Now you're catching on!" the spirit said. "Don't you want to help your friend?"

"Of course I do!" Yugi shouted.

Okay that was it! I had to take over, Yugi was smart, but "Bakura" as he called himself, was pure evil! I wouldn't let him poison Yugi with his nonsense anymore, so I took over.

"Stop poisoning Yugi's mind!" I shouted appearing out of the Puzzle.

"Oh Pharaoh, to what I owe this honor?" Bakura said with a smirk. "Did you come here to bury the hatchet so we could join forces?"

"You know better than that!" I yelled.

"I know why you hate me, because when it comes right down to it, you and I are exactly alike." Bakura said.

"We are nothing alike!" I shouted.

"We're both 5,000 years old spirits aren't we? Each of us inhabiting the body of an innocent civilian. The only difference is I remember my past. Your mind is nothing but a puzzle wrapped in a game. And I happened to know the solution, it's quite ironic actually, the only way to solve that game is by playing a game." Bakura said.

"I don't know if you speak the truth, but I'll do whatever I must, mark my words: I will unlock my mind!" I shouted.

The spirit just laughed.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Bakura." I spat, "But I'm going to put a stop to it right here, right now."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, your highness," Bakura said. "It's not my fault you have your head too far up your ass to realize the truth."

"What truth?!" I shouted. "The truth about the fact that you're an evil nutcase and I'm going to put you in your place? The truth about you never being able to defeat me?!"

Bakura threw his head back in a fit of laughter, cackling like some deranged psychopath. I narrowed my eyes.

"You really believe that?" he said after calming down.

"I don't believe it, I know it." I said.

"You're so naive Pharaoh," Bakura said. "You really think that this game we're playing is one of your pathetic games that you always win at because your so called friends are too pathetic to win against you?"

"My friends are not pathetic!" I shouted. "Take that back!"

"I'm just telling you the truth." Bakura shrugged, "I'm the only one being realistic with you. You think that you're so mighty and that you've done no wrong, but you have and you're going to pay for what you did."

"What are you talking about, spirit?" I spat. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was trying to save the world!"

"Yes, trying to save the world, from something that _you_ did." he replied.

"Why don't you stop talking in riddles and make sense?" I said. "I'm getting tired of your games."

"But I thought you just _loovved_ games." Bakura said with a laugh.

"I do," I said. "But not with you!"

"Well,isn't that just too bad, hmm, Pharaoh? You get to play the ultimate game with me, your arch nemesis, you should be flattered that you even have a chance at fighting against me! Given the choice, you wouldn't even be standing there right now!" Bakura shouted.

"If you have something against me, then say it! Instead of dragging this out." I yelled.

"I want to prolong your misery. I want you to suffer, the way I suffered." Bakura spat.

I blinked. What was he blabbing about? He suffered? Ha! It was probably his own doing. Like I'd fall for his pity act. I looked at him, he stood several feet away from me, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his black trench coat. His hair was damp and in his face. The Millennium Ring glistened in the night.

"I'm not going to fall for you tricks, so why don't you just give me the Ring and I can be on my way?" I said.

"How about no?" Bakura said. "This Ring is mine, you'll get it back when I say you can and no sooner."

"Why must you be cruel? Don't you realize that thousands of people are going to die because of your stupid nonsense!" I shouted.

"Those fools deserve to die," he said. "Just like you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Figure it out Pharaoh. I'm not here to tell you everything! You're lucky I'm even helping you!" Bakura snapped.

"You're not helping me! You're just wasting my time! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" I shouted.

Once again laughter erupted in the night sky.

"You're the one that started this game, but mark my words," Bakura said whispering in my ear. I froze, how the hell did he get over here?! He wasn't anywhere near me and all of a sudden he's right there next to me?! It didn't make any sense! "I will win this game and destroy you." He said wrapping his hand around my neck.

"Why do you hate me?" I gasped.

The spirit let go of me, I clutched my neck, rubbing it. I was so stupid to let my guard down with him!

"What?" he asked in a puzzled tone he looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"I said, why do you hate me." I repeated.

"I don't have time for this," he said. "You'll figure it-"

"No!" I shouted grabbing his arm. He looked down at me. "I want you to tell me! I have the right to know. Stop playing games with me!"

Bakura jerked away from me, I fell but quickly got to my feet. He was turned away from me.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How badly do you want to know?" he asked.

"What are you-"

"Just answer the question Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"Yes," I said.

"Then you don't mind playing a little game with me, do you?" Bakura asked, turning around.

"What kind of game?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. What was he up to?

"Oh it's a game that you'll never win." Bakura said with a smirk before slamming me against the wall, kissing me.

My eyes widened. What was he doing? I pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I cried.

"I told you, we're playing a game." he said with a shrug.

"A game doesn't consist of you kissing me!" I shouted.

"A game is something that has rules, a game is played to achieve a winner. You said you wanted to know why I hated you, so in order for me to reveal that secret, you're going to have to win this game." Bakura said.

"And what are the rules to this so called "game" of yours?" I snapped.

"It's quite simple really, whoever gets their victim to beg for them first, wins." Bakura said.

"No! Hell no!" I shouted. "You are not putting your filthy hands on me!"

Bakura just laughed. "I plan on putting more than just my hands on you, your highness. You won't win this game, trust me. I'm far more experienced than you could ever dream to be. I'm gay,I know all the pleasure spots of a man, I know how to make you beg for me and before the night is over, you'll be screaming my name to the Gods!"

"Fat chance! I'll never scream your name!" I hissed.

He just smirked. "We'll see." He said walking toward me. I didn't move, I just allowed him to come to me. If I wanted to know what this idiot was after and why he hated me so much, I had to play this game. Besides, I wasn't one to back down from any challenge, no matter what it was. And, he did say that whoever made the other beg was the winner, well, I would be making him beg for me. There was no way in hell he would get me to beg!

He wasted no time pulling me out of my thoughts, kissing me. I gasped. He shoved his tongue inside of my mouth, exploring it. I shoved mine in his mouth. I wasn't about to let him win. He pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine. I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Bakura broke away, smirking.

"Looks like I'm winning." he said.

"Not a chance," I gasped before pushing him away,before he could get back in control, I slammed him against the wall, kissing and biting his neck. He hissed, wrapping his arms around my waist, bring us closer together. I could feel his erection rubbing against mine. I moaned. He pulled me even closer. He put his hands underneath my shirt, his cold hands traveling up and down my back. I shivered, but continued my ministration, he wasn't about to win this game.

"Even though you're the one doing things to me, you're the only that's gasping and moaning." he said with a chuckle.

I stopped, looking up at him. Our eyes met.

"Then what do you suppose I do, all knowing?" I spat.

Bakura smirked before switching our positions. He slammed me against the wall. Before I had time to react, he was kissing me, his hands up my shirt, rubbing my chest and stomach. He explored my mouth. He pulled away. I gasped, looking up at him. He looked at me. We just stared at each other for the longest moment. I felt him touch my erection through my pants. I bit back a moan. He smirked; rubbing me even harder.

He took my lips to his again, kissing me. I kissed him back, he wasn't going to win this game, I didn't care how experienced he was. We broke for air, panting, Bakura undid my pants, sliding them off my hips. He lowered himself to his knees, taking me in his mouth in one gulp. I moaned. It felt unbelievable!

He chuckled slightly to himself, moving to the tip, sucking hard then moving down before moving back up again, using his tongue to his advantage. Suddenly, he pressed two of his fingers inside of me. My eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?!" I cried.

"I'm trying to get you to beg for me," Bakura said taking me out of his mouth, "And from all that moaning you're doing up there, I'd say, I'm going to win. So I'm preparing you."

"I'm not going to beg for you! Forget it!" I shouted.

Bakura just laughed, twisting his fingers inside of me. Bakura began to suck me again. I moaned, reaching out to grab his hair, pulling on it. I felt him smirk around me, sucking me harder. His fingers arched inside of me, stroking my prostate. I gasped, pulling his hair even harder. I was close to my breaking point. I couldn't believe that I was already on the edge this fast! How was he doing this to me?

I couldn't take anymore, as much as I would have loved for Bakura to continue, I had to win this game. I pushed him away. Bakura stood up.

"Was it too much for you to handle, Pharaoh?" Bakura snickered.

"No!" I shouted.

He just laughed. "You're not going to win, so you might as well give it up now and let me fuck you."

"There's no way in hell you're doing that to me!" I spat.

"Well, if you want to win, then I suggest you do something about it instead of just standing there." Bakura said.

I gave him a look before pulling him towards me, switching our positions, I wasted no time attacking his mouth, exploring it. I broke the kiss, staring at him.

"What are you waiting for?" he panted. "Don't you want to win the game? You're behind Pharaoh, you won't get me to beg for you acting like that."

I kissed him once again, sucking and biting on his neck. My hand traveled to his pants, undoing them. I slipped it inside, feeling him for the first time. I wrapped my hand around him, squeezing his erection. He gasped. I smirked.

I kissed him once again, squeezing him even harder. He bit back a moan. I stopped kissing him, looking at him. I needed to turn this up, I wanted to hear him scream my name.

I removed his pants, getting on my knees, I took him in my mouth, just as he did me. He moaned, trying to make me take him deeper, but I had a firm hold on his hips, just as he had mine. I took him out of my mouth, licking him before swallowing him once again. He grabbed my arms, his fingernails piercing my skin. I sucked him harder, speeding up more. I looked up at him, smirking, I had never seen Bakura like this, it was beautiful beyond compare, his face fallen in his face, wet from the rain, his body pressed against the wall.

I pressed my fingers inside of him. He gasped, but didn't try to stop me. I arched my fingers like he had his, stroking his prostate. He moaned, bucking his hips.

I removed my mouth, looking up at him. "Seems like you're coming undone." I said with a chuckle.

"Fat chance," Bakura panted. "You'll never get me to beg for you."

"We'll see," I said twisting my fingers inside of him.

Bakura growled. He grabbed me, pulling me up to a stand. I nearly fell over but he caught me, pulling me into a kiss. He broke it, moving to my neck, sucking and biting on it. He licked me from my collarbone to my ear.

"You taste good," he whispered. "I want you." He pressed himself up against me, our erections pressed against each other. He pushed up against me even harder. I groaned, my back pressed hard against the wall. Bakura lifted my hips away from the wall, wrapping one of my legs around his waist, his erection poking at my entrance.

"WH-What are you doing?" I gasped.

"The same thing I've been doing this whole time," he said pushing up against me more, I felt him start to go inside of me. "Getting you to beg for it."

He pulled back before pressed up to me again, I knew what he was trying to do, and I wasn't going to have that. I wouldn't let him win.

"We can be out here all night," Bakura whispered moving his hand to stroke my erection. "But by the looks of things, you won't last much longer."

"You're not going to win, Bakura." I gasped as he pressed up against me.

"I say I will, because I always do." Bakura said licking my neck. "I can feel it, you want me to fuck you. Don't be shy Pharaoh, just ask me, tell me what you want." he said stroking me faster.

I closed my eyes tightly. I felt Bakura's eyes on me, he let go of my erection. I groaned at the loss of contact, he rubbed my leg before pulling it, wrapping it around his waist even tighter. His hands now on my back.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Pharaoh." Bakura said leaning down to kiss my jawline. "I'll have you before the night's over and when I do, you'll beg me not to stop."

"You sure have a lot of confidence," I managed to say as he licked my neck.

"I have confidence where it is needed, trust me when I say this, I know what I'm doing." Bakura said.

"Then why haven't I begged?" I asked.

Bakura pulled away from me, smirking. I looked at him, he was up to something, but what? He lowered himself down, taking me into his mouth, before I had time to react, he pressed his fingers within me, stretching me as he sucked me. It was even better than the first time, he wasted no time finding all the right spots. Licking, sucking, biting and stroking me. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth. He pressed me against the wall. He stopped sucking me. He lifted my hips, licking at my entrance. I gasped. Bakura continued, holding me down with both of his hands. He stopped, putting his fingers inside of me, then putting his fingers back inside of me.

He continued this for what seemed like forever, sometimes he'd go back up to suck me. But he wouldn't stop, even for a moment. And I didn't want him to. I didn't care if he was my enemy or not; right here, right now, he wouldn't be. I wanted...I needed him inside of me. It was becoming too much.

"I thought you wanted me," I gasped as he licked my member.

Bakura looked up. "So you want it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Beg me." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me Pharaoh, you know the rules of the game." Bakura said going back to licking me some more before pulling away. "You have to beg me, tell me that you want it." he moved back up, immediately going for my lips, capturing me in a heated kiss. I kissed him back. He pulled away from me, moving to toward my neck. "Just tell me," he whispered.

"Please," I gasped.

"Please what Pharaoh?" he asked, kissing my jawline.

"Stop playing games with me, Bakura, you know what I want." I snapped.

"But we are playing a game, or don't you remember?" Bakura said, kissing my lips in a light kiss before licking down to my chest and back up again.

"Just stop fucking around please," I snapped. "I don't have all night for this, I need to get home, Yugi needs to go to sleep."

"We've been out here for almost two hours, and you're just now worrying about him, Pharaoh?" Bakura laughed.

"I have been worrying about him, so if you're going to do anything, then just do it already!" I snapped.

"I don't think so, it doesn't work that way. You're rushing me." Bakura said squeezing my erection once again.

"If you don't-" I started to say, but suddenly I felt myself being lifted up, my body pressed hard against the wall. Bakura shoved himself inside of me without warning. I screamed, pain erupted through me.

"You're tight," Bakura gasped.

"WH-Why did you go so fast?" I gasped

"You're the one that told me to hurry up." Bakura hissed.

"Well, I didn't mean this fast!" I said. "This hurts."

"It wouldn't if you'd relax," Bakura managed to say, "So relax or you're going to end up hurting both of us."

After a while, I was relaxed enough.

"Are you ready?" Bakura asked.

"I think so," I said.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you, that's not my style." Bakura said.

"I don't want you to be." I said.

Bakura smirked, pulling out, he angled himself and me before slamming into me. My eyes widened, I moaned. It felt unbelievable. He was dead-on. I wrapped my legs around him, begging him to go deeper inside of me. He complied, my muscles clenched around him tightly, massaging him. He groaned, kissing me. I kissed him back, rocking my hips against his. He reached down to stroke my member, squeezing it tightly. I moaned. He thrust into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair, entangling my fingers within it.

Bakura let go of my member, taking a hold of my hips; he thrust into me, driving himself deeper and deeper into me. I gasped, pulling his hair tighter. He growled, slamming into me even harder.

"Gods, Bakura!" I cried.

"I don't think the world heard you quite clearly, my sweet." Bakura chuckled breathlessly, "I think you need to scream louder." he said, slamming into me. My whole body shook, I tightened my grip in his hair, rocking my hips back and forth.

Bakura grabbed my member again, stroking it. I was getting close, Bakura was better than I thought he'd be. I knew he like to brag a lot, but I wasn't expecting him to be able to back it up! He leaned toward me, kissing me. I kissed back, we explored each other, he thrust inside of me, each time making me see stars.

Bakura pulled away from the kiss, licking my neck, I shivered. "Bakura," I gasped. "I-I'm not going to last-"

Bakura pulled away, looking at in the eye. "Then come for me, my sweet, scream my name to the Gods!" he said before thrusting into me again, stroking me. I closed my eyes, biting my lip. I could feel Bakura's eyes on me.

I opened my eyes, seeing Bakura stare at me, that's when I became undone.

"Bakura!" I screamed, releasing onto his hand and my stomach. My muscles clenched around him. He rested his head against my shoulder,his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. After a while, his own release triggered, he hissed, biting down on my neck. I moaned feeling him fill me. My muscles squeezed him, milking him. Bakura pulled out of me, I almost fell to the ground, but he caught me.

We stared at each other for the longest time.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" Bakura laughed, getting up, putting his clothes on.

"Yeah," I said doing the same.

Bakura turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To get ready for our game, of course." Bakura said turning around. "This was a one time thing Pharaoh, I don't want a relationship."

"Bakura-I-" I started to say, but I stopped myself. This was still Bakura, he was still after the items. Realizing that I wasn't going to continue, Bakura turned around to head off again. "Wait!" I shouted. Bakura stopped, turning around again. "Weren't you going to tell me about why you hate me so much?"

"Now what fun would that be?" Bakura asked before turning around to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I have been writing this damn story since 10am! I have no idea why this took so long to write, but it did, so anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. :D. Review lovelies!


End file.
